vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢) is a pureblood vampire who saved Yuuki from an attack by another vampire when she was five years old. Prior to his re-awakening, Kaname was the first king and the founder of the Kuran family. Personality He’s normally a stoic and authoritive individual, thus his kind and gentle attitude with Yuki puzzles his fellow vampires. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way. Yet he’s indulgent to Yuki, even though she tends to puts herself in danger. Kaname never hides the fact that he’s not interested in anything else but Yuki’s welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal and that’s Yuki’s happiness. Kaname’s love for his sister cannot be reached beyond the depths of the abysses in the monster world they live in. The brotherly love is only a faint reflection of the intensity of feelings and bliss he feels whenever he is with her. Kaname sacrifices everything for her and this shows how deep his love for her is. He’s very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and deeply fears losing her as he did for the 10 years she spent as a human. He expresses discontent with Zero for biting Yuki and endangering her life. Appearance Kaname is slim and tall with long brown hair, long bangs and red/brown eyes. Background Kaname is the class president of the Night Class, both feared and respected by the other Night Class students. While he is cold and authoritative towards his contemporaries in the Night Class, he is always kind and sweet to Yuuki. Kaname has shown that he cares for Yuuki in a romantic sense and that he had fallen for Yuuki ever since they were children. He wants to be closer to her, but senses how shy she is about it. Since he adores her, she is reluctantly accepted by the Night Class. He has attempted countless times to expand intimacy with Yuuki. He is also Yuuki's fiancée and Yuuki knows him as her brother. As a Pureblood Kaname is capable of controlling lesser vampires, but he chooses not to exercise his powers, thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires. He shares the Chairman's hopes for a peace between vampires and humans. He worked with the Chairman to create the Night Class at Cross Academy and with his presence allows the Night Class to be kept in check. But the real reason Kaname agreed to attend the academy is so that he can be near Yuki and protect her. Plot Summary Kaname tells Zero that he only allows Zero's existence by Yuki's side to ensure her safety and is envious that he cannot protect her himself. To protect Yuki, Kaname kills Shizuka Hio. He promises Shizuka that he will destroy that which ruined the destiny of the Purebloods. He drinks her blood in order to gain power to protect Yuki. He asks Yuki to be a vampire and live with him for all of eternity by his side, but stops himself from biting her. Troubled by her forgotten past, Yuki attempts to ask Kaname to tell her about her past. Kaname bargains the answer in return for her becoming his lover. Yuki admits she loves him and agreed to his proposal, but when she didn't get an answer, she attempts to remember on her own, causing her to receive waking nightmares. Shortly after this, Kaname finally bites Yuki in order to awaken her as a vampire and feeds her his blood in order to revive her memories as a Kuran. They are reunited as siblings and fiancés, though she still doesn't know the truth about who he really is. Kaname reveals to Ichijo that he is not Yuki's brother and is really the ancestor of Kuran and was resurrected by Rido Kuran to be his strongest slave, therefore making Rido his "master". Juuri and Haruka Kuran raised Kaname as Yuki's brother, in place of the son that Rido took and used as a sacrifice to revive Kaname. Kaname and Yuki planned to marry as children, following the example of Juuri and Haruka who were also siblings and married. Kaname convinces Zero to drink his blood to stave off insanity, slowing Zero's decent to a Level E vampire. He reveals that he has been preparing and strengthening Zero so that he can kill Rido and free Kaname from Rido's curse. When Rido resurfaces at Cross Academy, Kaname attempts to remove Yuki from danger. Her refusal to leave upsets Kaname, but she kisses him in order to console him and convinces Kaname to go do the things that only he can do. Kaname went to the vampire council, where he summoned the vampire council members and killed all of them except Asato Ichijo, whom he trusted Takuma to deal with. Trivia *Kaname means hinge or door, and the kanji for his last name, Kuran, is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning nine and orchid. Gallery Image:Meow.jpg Image:Bscap0067.jpg Image:Kaname-Sempai1.jpg Image:Kaname-Sempai17.png =See Also= *Yuki and Kaname *Zero and Kaname *Kaname and Takuma *Kaname,Yuki and Zero Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname